Lord and Servant
by Pandora-Rising
Summary: When Darken Rahl returns to his palace after the Keeper is defeated and attempts to rebuild his court a girl is brought into his service who is not all that she seems. As her story unfolds the world is put in peril once more.
1. Uncertain Beginnings

Note: All rights to the cover image go the original owner. I DO NOT OWN IT. 

The terrified girl glanced wildly around the cage that she had been thrown carelessly into about two hours ago. It bounced and jolted with every bump along the road and with the movement of the two black steeds that pulled it. A procession of Lord Rahl's men followed behind, the same men who had taken her and six other villagers.

The D'Haran commander had proclaimed that they were to serve Darken Rahl at his palace hence forth and that any who resisted would be destroyed. She had gone willingly knowing that if any of the six unfortunates had fought back or even been killed that the soldiers would have simply moved on to another village and pillaged it, instead. She hadn't cried even though her mother had, her father had to restrain her to keep her from attacking the soldiers and trying to stop them from taking her.

It was like a nightmare; so surreal that she was having trouble even comprehending that she had actually just been kidnapped, her mother's screams echoing in her ears. Her throat ached and her stomach knotted up yet her tears wouldn't come. The castle loomed closer as the sun began to set as though it blocked out all of the light in her life as a final, terrible omen that life as she knew it was over.

They were herded inside like cattle and then they were told to wait while the servant master came to tell them what they would do to please their Lord.

She was assigned to the kitchen to be a serving girl on account of her beauty.

She had managed to curtsy and say "If it pleases my Lord." even though the words had made her feel physically ill.

Then she had been given a brief tour showing her around to the dining hall, the throne room, the kitchens, her chambers and lastly Lord Rahl's bed chambers in case he should ever want his meal brought to his room. Everywhere else was off limits to her which was just as well; the place was cold and frightening and she wanted to explore as little as possible.

She had then been ordered to strip by a portly lady but not unkindly as the woman seemed quite sympathetic of the poor girl's predicament. She had said her name was Adrian and that she cooked Rahl's meals and prepared his drink also explaining that the palace was virtually empty of any servants and she wouldn't be the last to brought in against her will. Then she had shown her what she would be wearing from now on in Darken Rahl's presence.

She had seen more modest clothing in brothels. It was a shock of red against her pale flesh which was now exposed in plenty, trimmed in gold and black with a slit up the side nearly to her hip on the right side fully exposing her leg with a plunging neckline and a tight bodice that pushed up her breasts.

Her hair was fixed in a mess of black curls that tumbled over shoulders, her green eyes were lined in kohl which made the emerald color even more dazzling. She wore no shoes, only a gold anklet that jangled softly with every step. Adrian told her that she would most likely not have to work that night because Lord Rahl had been in a dark mood all day and had requested that he be left alone.

She had asked Adrian if Rahl had any other personal servants aside from herself and Adrian had replied that only the Mord'Sith; his bodyguards frequented his chambers. Her tone had insinuated why that was so.

Despite her hatred of Darken Rahl she was on fire with curiosity as she had never seen him in person; only heard him described by other villagers as being so evil that it seemed to ooze from his pores. She wondered if they had ever seen him either or were simply speculating to frighten one another. There tended to be more fiction than fact when it came to such things as secluded as her village was.

For some reason as she lay in her bed thinking all of this it suddenly occurred to her that no one had so much as asked her name, just explained what she would be doing. Not even Adrian had asked and that made her heart ache worse than it had been. Maybe it was because none of the other servants had wanted to get too close to her lest she make Rahl angry.

She did not sleep.

* * *

She was up with the sun dressing in her new clothes and as she swept into the kitchen unsurprisingly so was Adrian along with a few other girls who were helping with the preparation of the meal. She would not be the one bringing out the food, only the wine and fruit on a silver tray that had a little handle on either side. She was told to stand at a respectful distance until he requested that she approach. She took the tray and yawned mightily feeling the intense fatigue of the night before overwhelm her.

She managed to remember how to get to the dining chamber without getting lost and with a deep breath went inside. She tried to keep her eyes averted from Rahl as she skirted the edge of the room but she was curious. She looked up at him as if magnetically drawn only to see that he was looking at her, his eyes narrowing slightly as their gazes met and she quickly looked back down at the floor nearly stumbling, cursing herself for her stupidity.

"You're new here aren't you? My men brought you in yesterday," Rahl said, making her heart flip.

She risked looking back up at him unsure of whether she should answer when the food was brought in by the kitchen hands thankfully saving her from a potential blunder. He looked at her for a moment longer before he turned his attention to eating.

She assessed his appearance mentally while she stood and looked at the floor. Rahl was far from being unattractive and hardly what she had been expecting. He wore his hair long in the traditional Rahl fashion; straight, black locks that fell to his shoulders framing his face quite nicely. His voice was quiet and deceptively calming to match the cool blue color of his eyes as he spoke to her compelling her to want to answer him. He was quite handsome and it was somewhat hard to believe the things that this tyrant had done.

"_Girl!"_

She jumped realizing almost guiltily that she hadn't been paying attention. He was glaring at her, now, and she began to tremble remembering that Adrian had said that Rahl was in a terrible mood. He could kill her over something as trivial as this without a second thought.

"M-My Lord," she stammered, her head bowed in deference.

"Could you be so kind as to pour the wine or are your silly fantasies too important to serve me?", he demanded, sharply.

"My apologies, Lord Rahl. It won't happen again."

She quickly rushed to his side setting the tray down on the table and lifting the pitcher of wine with a shaky hand. Unfortunately, she misjudged just _how _shaky her hand was and spilled wine onto the table splashing it out of his goblet and into his lap. He stood furiously knocking over his chair looking down at the stain that appeared nearly black in contrast with his already red garb.

His nostrils flared dangerously as he turned on her and she dropped the pitcher in terror backing away from him.

_"You idiot!"_, he shouted. "I should have the Mord'Sith teach you how to be a better servant," he said, his voice lowering which only made the threat all the more menacing.

"Wait!," she cried, desperately.

She scuttled over to the table taking a handkerchief from the tray and wetting it in the small cistern close by. Without thinking she knelt before him hurriedly wiping at the spot trying to get it to wash out. But then it occurred to her after a few dreadful moments just _who _she was touching and how very much worse of an offense that was over making direct eye contact. A servant actually touching their Lord was considered a very serious crime especially to someone like Darken Rahl.

She had stopped wiping and was frozen in place with her hand still on his thigh. Slowly, ever so dreadfully slowly she looked up needing to see his expression even if it meant further angering him by looking him in the eye.

All traces of his rage had vanished and he was miraculously now smirking at her enjoying her obvious discomfort. She felt herself unable to break free from his gaze, her breathing becoming erratic. She needed to take her hand away but she couldn't seem to.

Creator help her: had she entirely lost her senses?

"What is your name?", he asked her, softly.

She licked her lips which were suddenly much too dry before answering "Ashelyn, my Lord."

"Ashelyn. Such a simple name for such a uniquely beautiful woman."

She felt hot all over as he said her name in that _voice._ The moment was ruined, however, when two Mord'Sith strode in looking at Alice and then back at their Master with no more than a raised eyebrow before speaking.

"The sorceress is demanding to see see you, Master."

"Is she? Well, I am quite interested in what she has to say now that her _training _has started," Rahl said, his eyes flashing knowingly.

She quickly stood while he was distracted and went back to the dining table to clean up the mess and return the chair to it's proper position. She gasped feeling Rahl press his body against hers after the Mord'Sith had gone, pinning her against the table.

"Don't think that I haven't forgotten about this, _Ashelyn," _he purred, trailing his fingers over her exposed thigh. "I should like to deal with you _myself._"

She swallowed, feeling herself flush unable to speak and then his presence and his body was suddenly gone leaving her standing there gripping the handkerchief so hard her knuckles turned white.

* * *

Later into the night after she had finished the rest of her duties, she returned to her chambers, laying back on her straw mattress. Still, she couldn't sleep even after laying there until the moon was high in the sky and despite the warnings in her head she decided what she had to do.

She wore a simple, white slip cut off mid thigh to sleep in and the night chill cut through the thin fabric as she silently tip toed through the palace until she reached Darken Rahl's chambers. Surprisingly the door was ajar and there were no guards posted outside.

She crept forward silent as a spirit until she got close enough that she could peek inside. Two Mord'Sith stood on either side of Rahl's bed dipping their fingers into a pot of unguent while Rahl himself lay on his stomach, naked, between them.

They gingerly applied the balm to his skin and he jerked and winced each time their fingers met his flesh. Strangely enough his skin looked as if it had been badly burned, covered in red, angry swirls of scar tissue. She very nearly felt sorry for him upon seeing this. Almost, if she hadn't known what he had done and what he was capable of. Even though he was hardly a threat since Richard Rahl had saved the world from The Keeper and was the true heir to the throne.

Should Richard ever want to claim his birthright there were plenty of followers that could easily help him overthrow Darken Rahl. She sometimes wondered why he hadn't already done just that but then he was probably weary and needed time to rest after his long and tiring journey to stop the Keeper.

Despite her misgivings she felt her insides ache with pity as she watched.

"Leave me," he hissed, apparently having had enough.

Ashelyn hid around the corner out of sight as the two women walked away. Feeling her head swimming strangely she walked over to his door which still stood open a crack and raised her hand, knocking on the wood softly.

"I thought I told you to leave me in peace!" he said, sounding annoyed.

"I-It is I my Lord. I wonder if.. I may be more gentle than they if you would allow me to touch you, Lord Rahl," she said timidly, unsure of herself as though she were dreaming.

"Ashelyn? Were you spying on me?", he demanded. She stood on the other side of the door as though it were a shield as she answered:

"No, my Lord I could not sleep and I thought to come and check on you as my duty is to serve you is it not?"

She wondered if this was too bold as she waited a few heartbeats for him to speak.

"Come in, then." he sighed.

She pushed the door around to find that he was still laying on his stomach and still very much naked, the unguent on the table near his bed. She walked to his side still feeling as though she was dreaming, took up the pot and sat beside him leaning over to get a better look. She took a small amount of the gelatinous substance that smelled faintly of mint and then getting a more liberal amount gingerly applied it to the worst of his burns. He didn't wince as she lightly daubed it on watching his face to see if it hurt him.

He at least looked more relaxed than he had when the Mord'Sith had been there.

"Ever since my dear brother took it upon himself to save the world, servants have been harder to come by," Rahl drawled, conversationally. "Everyone is for _Richard The Great Seeker_. Gods, how I hate even hearing his _name_."

"I'm sorry to hear that, My Lord."

"No, don't patronize me, girl. I know that you care not for me or how much pain I may be in."

"That's not true!" she blurted, forgetting to say 'My Lord'. Rahl shifted around so that he could see her and she jerked her hand away from him as though she had received an electric shock.

"So, if you do actually care," he said, taking her hand in his "Then you won't mind putting the poultice.. _here._"

It wasn't until her hand was actually pressed against his manhood that what was happening became real. The illusion shattered she fled from the room not stopping until she had ran into her chambers and slammed the door pressing her back against it taking a few deep breaths.

Ashelyn wasn't sure how long she stood there staring at nothing trying to concentrate on the feel of the cool wood against her spine until her heart calmed it's insane rhythm against her ribs.

She had known how Darken Rahl was and she didn't know why how he had acted had surprised her nor had she actually known what she had been expecting to happen when she had crept to his chambers.

That didn't alter the fact that she couldn't get his face out of her subconscious every time she tried to sleep or the feel of him against her hand to go away. It was like a stain on her mind and body that wouldn't wash out regardless of how many times she bathed.

* * *

In the weeks after she avoided looking at him whenever she could help it hoping that maybe she could erase the pity that she still felt and the ache in her stomach that writhed uncomfortably whenever he spoke to her. It was nearly a month into Ashelyn's servitude at the palace that Rahl finally cornered her.

He had sent for water to be brought to his chambers leaving Ashelyn muttering about how the hour was late, she was tired, and why did _Lord Rahl _have to act like a spoiled palace brat all of the time. Adrian warned her about such talk saying that if he or any of the Mord'Sith heard her that she would be in trouble even though she had chuckled as she had said it.

Ashelyn hadn't went right away deciding that he could wait taking time to talk to one of the new servant girls that had been brought in earlier that week. After delaying for as long as she dared she took up her tray and went to his chambers. The door was already open and Darken Rahl was nowhere in sight. Relieved she went inside intending to set her tray down and leave before he returned, but as soon as she got a few paces inside the door slammed shut with a bang.

She dropped the pitcher spinning around clutching at her chest in shock. Rahl stood leaning casually against the wall where the door had been concealing him only moments before and she felt a surge of rage at his trickery. It must have shown because he smirked and crossed his arms over his bare chest. His hair was wet and his lower half was wrapped only in a towel so he must have just came from the baths.

"I could have your eyes cut from your skull for looking at me like that _and _you've spilled all my water," he said, coolly.

Ashelyn said nothing deciding that would be the best strategy for now. She knelt collecting up the pitcher shards onto her tray while Rahl came closer to stand over her also saying nothing. Right as she laid the last piece onto the tray, Rahl's damp towel fluttered to the floor by her foot.

"I wondered if you would be so kind as to apply my poultice tonight; I have sent the Mord'Sith away on a more.. important task."

"Do I have a choice?" she muttered bitterly before she could stop herself.

"Do you consider yourself my equal, Ashelyn?" he said answering her question with another question.

She swallowed "No, Lord Rahl."

He knelt beside her tipping her chin up with two fingers so that she was forced to look into his eyes, speeding her heart in a way that she didn't like. "Then why do you presume to speak to me however you wish?"

She had to look away lest her body betray her and she show some sign of what she was feeling "Apologies, my Lord."

Seemingly satisfied with her show of contrite submission he let her go and she stood in a hurry to get away from him. When she turned he had already went to lay on his bed, only, not on his stomach this time.

"It seems that my chest pains me the most tonight," he said, innocently. "If you could do it first."

With a heavy sigh she collected the jar and went to his side.

**A/N: God, this chapter has taken **_**forever **_**I couldn't decide when to end it. Well I hope you like. R/R please! More chapters to come soon (I hope).**


	2. A Change

Every night Ashelyn went to Darken Rahl's chambers without his askance to apply the medicine to his burns until the redness faded and naught but scars remained. And every night that passed Ashelyn relaxed a little more around him showing genuine interest in what he had to say.

She dare not ask questions of her own and instead murmured in response absorbing everything that he said eagerly as a man drowning desired breath. She wanted to know everything about the world that she had been missing out on in her sheltered life and everything there was to know about her new lord and master. She learned the reason that herb was being used instead of magic to heal Rahl was that he had been burned by very powerful magic and cursed by it so that no one other than the one who had cursed him could ever heal him.

During the day she stood in the throne room close to Rahl's side but just out of sight. Two Mord'Sith were also always present standing on either side of the throne as his protection. Her eyes flicked nervously up at each of them until one of them noticed Ashelyn and the Mord'Sith's lips curved into a sensual smile, her eyes darkening with something like lust.

After that Ashelyn avoided looking at either of the tall, beautiful leather-clad women. She spent so much time looking at the floor she thought if asked she may be able to paint it in exact detail as if imprinted from her mind onto canvas. She adjusted to her new life eventually, her mother and father always in her thoughts in the back of her mind giving her strength while Darken Rahl occupied the forefront of her thoughts.

She concentrated on pleasing him to the best of her abilities so that she would not have to worry about ever being punished. He shared the occasional look or touch that suggested he still wanted much more than wine or fruit from her. She still thought of the first night she had spent in his room and rubbed at her palm, unconsciously, wondering why he didn't just force her to do what he wanted and indulge in whatever perverse desire he had for her.

Maybe it was more enjoyable for him this way waiting for her to surrender of her own free will. He would be waiting for a while, then. She was stubborn as an old goat and strong willed as her father had once told her. Other than that her life at the People's Palace was uneventful.

Until the day that everything changed.

She had lost track of how many moons had passed since the day she had became a servant by the time the man in black arrived. He came before Rahl, his face cloaked by a hood covered in dark stains that looked suspiciously like blood , his head bowed so that no one may look upon his face. When he spoke it was in a thin, whispery voice that made her skin crawl. For some reason she associated the sound with the feel of a spider's legs against her skin.

The man clearly made Rahl uneasy even though he hid it well.

"Lord Rahl, I come to ask you of a young woman whom you may have here in your palace," the man said.

Rahl sighed and shifted as if the man bored him. "I have many young women here. Could you be a little more specific and tell me what is this about?"

"What this is _about _doesn't concern you. The girl is slender: slight of breast and full of hip. Her eyes are the color of newly sprouted grass and her hair dark as ash," the man rasped, shifting in place, and she thought she could hear claws like that of a beast scraping against the floor.

To Ashelyn's horror Rahl's eyes flicked to her for a moment and then back to the stranger before he stood, his eyes blazing, the Mord'Siths' hands going to their agiels.

"Doesn't _concern _me?" he seethed. "I should have you thrown in the dungeons where _you_ will no longer concern _me _for such disrespect. Even if this woman you seek were here I would not tell you. Now leave while I am still merciful and allow it."

A strange wheezing filled the room and Ashelyn noticed the stranger's shoulders were shaking and that he was laughing. "I have no need of you to tell me anything, you arrogant bastard. The girl's fear betrays her. She stands here with us, now."

The stranger turned around slowly to face her and her insides felt as if they had turned to lead as he tilted his face upwards so that she could see inside his hood. She screamed and fell backwards, crawling away in pure terror. His eyes burned as two hot coals in his face which was hollow and skull-like and seemed to possess no nose or mouth: just a hole where they should be.

"My master knows now as well where you hide, traitor. He makes preparations to leave even now as he sees what I see. Hail Lord Eopheiles may he reign another thousand years!"

With a sound like water hitting white hot stone the creature collapsed on itself so that only it's robes remained behind.

The silence that followed was nearly worse than the event itself. Ashelyn lay with her back against the wall unable to move or take her eyes off of the smoldering black robes at her feet for fear that the creature may stand up once more. Darken Rahl recovered first seeming to come out of a trance he spoke loudly making her jump.

"I want the entire palace locked down and searched. No one leaves or is allowed inside. I want the girl locked inside her chambers until I can have a talk with her."

Ashelyn was grabbed roughly by the arm and hauled up to her feet by a D'Haran soldier who prodded her in the back the entire journey to her room where he pushed her inside carelessly. She had been too numb to say anything during the entire ordeal and sat staring at nothing on the edge of her bed hearing the passing of several pairs of feet accompanied by the jangle of armor and swords. She picked at a loose, gold thread on the dress that suddenly made her feel so naked and vulnerable. For the first time she wished that she could exchange her fancy palace dress for her old breeches and tunic.

After what seemed like no time at all Rahl himself burst into her room no longer wearing his robes as she had grown accustomed to but the vest he wore underneath that exposed his scarred arms and chest. He held an agiel which he toyed with as he eyed her calculatingly.

"Tell me who you really are and I may not have to use this on you," he said. Ashelyn swallowed nervously "I-I am Ashelyn Redtree and I come from the village-"

Rahl kicked the table beside her bed so hard that it banged the wall loudly giving her a start.

"_Don't lie to me, girl. Who are you?"_

She was silent not knowing what to say and he grabbed her face leaning in close so that his breath tickled her skin, the agiel hovering inches away from touching her throat.

"I am not a man to be pressed, Ashelyn, if that is really your name. If you have nothing more to offer than you are a simple villager then the Mord'Sith can have you. They've only had Sister Nicci to pass the time and I'm sure they would be happy to have someone else to torment." he threatened, coldly.

"Please, Lord Rahl I have no idea what that creature was talking about! I have always lived in D'Hara with my family! You have to believe me," she begged, feeling her eyes burn with tears.

He let her go, smiling as if he were convinced of her innocence making as if to stand but he turned and quickly rammed the agiel against the hollow of her throat. She cried out expecting the horrible agony that he had spoke of but none came. All she felt was the smooth wood that was warmer than it should be but nothing more. His eyes widened in disbelief as he realized that she felt no ill effect. But then..

She felt a surge of power flow through her pure as ecstasy itself. Fragments of things from her memory long buried danced behind her eyes. It's energy intended to harm crackled harmlessly over her skin as the images flowed thick as honey through her consciousness the magic of the agiel unlocking them. She saw a man on a black throne with human bodies piled around it in different stages of decomposition where flies buzzed by the thousands. She knew this was Eopheiles: Lord of Death and Misery, World Destroyer, Enslaver of Mankind.

His slitted pupils pinned and dilated as he bared his teeth as if in anger. Then his form seemed to flicker and she saw him as a great beast,scaled with large leathery wings. A dragon maybe? But a dark shadow of a once proud beast and she knew that this wasn't how it should be. Eopheiles was corrupt and hated all living things where as the other dragons were not so but they had no choice but to bend knee to this monster on the throne.

Rahl seemed to be sharing in the vision because his eyes had glazed over staring into nothing absent of any awareness. She saw herself (but younger) in the arms of a woman with a gash that bled sluggishly on her forehead fleeing from the terrible roar of the dragon king. As soon as they were outside the castle she saw nothing but a barren wasteland: charred black sand and ash that has once been living creatures now scorched from the terrible world and trod underfoot. A single tear slid down Ashelyn's cheek as she could feel the woman's utter helplessness and despair as she strained to reach safety for the child and herself.

The twin suns overhead blacked out for an instant and Eopheiles roared once more: he was coming for the woman and sleeping child. Upon hearing the sound of death itself younger Ashelyn's eyes flew open and she saw that her own pupils were slitted as Eopheiles' had been; dark energy swirling around their centers, irises the color of a sunset .

With a gasp she pushed the agiel away not wanting to see anymore, causing Rahl to stumble back, the connection broken. Both of them were breathing hard; Rahl supporting himself against the wall for balance, his hair covering his face so that she couldn't see his expression. Just then the entire palace shook causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Ashelyn let out a tiny squeak as a Mord'Sith appeared in the doorway quite out of breath.

"What is it?" Rahl demanded, sharply.

"Lord Rahl.. more creatures have appeared and are attacking the palace. A few of us have fallen and we can only just hold them off. " the woman gasped. "You will have to leave and soon, my Lord. We cannot hope to use the Breath of Life on every sister when we are so hard pressed : for every one we kill five more seem to take it's place."

Rahl seemed to struggle for only a moment with his decision; whether or not it was because of the vision they had shared or because the odds were out of favor he made his choice.

"Gather your sisters and prepare to leave the palace at once. We shall have to see our plans through a little later than expected," he muttered the last leaving Ashelyn wondering what he meant.

He turned to her tucking the agiel into his belt and taking her arm pulling her up to her feet "Come with me."

* * *

After a time they reached a room where a woman hung from the ceiling, her face and body so bruised that she was unrecognizable. A collar hung around the woman's neck with a keyhole at it's center. Ashelyn tried to focus on it instead of the woman's naked, battered form as Rahl dragged her along beside him. This must be the Sister Nicci that Rahl had mentioned earlier.

"Still making friends, Rahl?" Nicci coughed when she saw them.

Ashelyn noticed that he seemed somewhat more agitated around the woman and that knowledge startled her because she could somehow tell by his scent what he was really feeling. It seemed that memories were not the only thing returning to her. Three Mord'Sith stood guard over the woman and Rahl shouted at them to take her down as another explosion sounded somewhere close.

As soon as they had released her and supported her between them, the walls rippled as if alive and the creatures began to appear through the stone. A few at first but then nearly twenty of the wraiths circled them causing Rahl to step back closer to the bound woman holding onto Ashelyn's shoulder tightly. One of the creatures stepped forward and flipped it's hood back and Ashelyn had to bite her lip to keep from screaming at the sight of the wretched thing.

This one was less horrifying than the others: only it's jaw was missing so that it's throat and tongue lay exposed. The others suffered even worse deformities that she couldn't bear to look at. It's eyes flared brightly with infernal flames swirling in it's empty eye sockets as it's voice filled the room. How it was speaking at all she didn't care to guess wishing that it would just stop.

"We come only for the wretch. Release her to us and we will see your death a quick one." it snarled. "Merciful considering our Master's eternal hunger."

"I have no interest in dying, I'm afraid. I've already experienced it once and that was enough," Rahl stated. Ashelyn could sense his unease and she felt herself nearly becoming lost to panic, squirming slightly in his grasp. He pushed her around behind him, and she wondered why he was protecting her at all.

"You.. girl," Nicci whispered. "Get this bitch over here to unlock the Rada'Han and I'll save our lives."

"Why? What's a Rada'Han?", Ashelyn said, confused.

"Keeper take me. Leave it to this fool to find the village idiot and bring her home to be his pet. This collar is a Rada'Han: it suppresses magic. I am a very powerful sorceress and I can _kill all of them _but not while I'm wearing this damned thing."

"Silence, both of you!" Rahl hissed.

"Enough talk. The girl comes with us, now." the creature roared, rushing forward. Rahl pulled a sword that she hadn't noticed he had been wearing earlier with a scrape of metal against leather. He swirled the blade around taking the head off of the creature mid-leap. It dissolved into nothing, it's robes falling to the floor with a soft swish, empty. As if on queue all hell broke loose and the others attacked as one.

The Mord'Sith joined into the fray using their agiels even though the magic was useless they used them to stun the creatures and break their necks, destroying them. Ashelyn moved to join Nicci who had collapsed to the floor with no support, dragging her back to safety.

Rahl fought them as if possessed but even so the Mord'Sith's words proved true: the creatures poured in like locusts and Ashelyn could see that they held no chance of fighting them all off. She saw the key to the Rada'Han swinging wildly on a chain around the Mord'Sith's neck as she fought and wondered if she could get it somehow. When the woman was struck down only moments later crashing to the floor at Ashelyn's feet she had her answer.

She couldn't tell if the woman was dead or just knocked out as she pulled the chain, breaking it. She glanced wildly up at Rahl but he was too distracted to notice her intentions as she crawled over to face the sorceress.

"That's it! C'mon!" the woman urged as Ashelyn hesitated.

Ashelyn grabbed the Rada'Han to hold it steady about to put the key into the lock but when she did her fingers brushed against the woman's throat. She felt a rushing current of magic like a great river in flood under her skin so much more intoxicating than the agiel had been and so vast that she felt herself drowning in it's magnificence.

She grabbed the sorceress by the throat as if she were about to confess her imagining pulling all of that wonderful energy into herself_._ "What are you doing?" the sorceress shrieked, struggling against her. Ashelyn closed her eyes as the ecstasy of the moment consumed her entire body. Before she lost herself entirely to it she released her grip on the bewildered former Sister of Darkness.

She stood looking down at herself seeing little sparks leaping along her arms wanting to be set loose and she imagined all of that power being concentrated into her hands so that they glowed a with a bright indigo nimbus. Rahl finally noticed what was happening and nearly got his throat torn out as he stopped fighting for a moment to stare at her, his eyes widening.

"Get down!" she shouted.

The creatures looked up at her hissing in anger forgetting about whomever they had been fighting to descend on her, instead. When they had gotten as close to her as she dared allow she let it all out, a shockwave of light shooting out in all directions incinerating the creatures as soon as it touched them. Both the Mord'Sith and Rahl had heeded her words and had gotten out of the way in time.

She could still feel the magic dancing inside of her only partially diminished as she watched the Mord'Sith struggle to their feet using the Breath of Life on any of their sisters who had fallen as quickly as possible. Rahl came over to her, bleeding from a few cuts here and there but nothing serious that she could see.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What do you care? I'm nothing but a slave." she spat, the power flowing through her veins giving her courage. He gave a half smile at that "Oh, Ashelyn you are so much more than that. I have seen it myself so there is no denying it. I have sensed something within you since the moment you entered my palace. At first I thought that you may be Pristinely Ungifted but now.." he trailed off brushing a stray curl behind her ear. "Who knows."

Her skin tingled at his touch but she kept her expression cold saying: "We should go before more of them come."


	3. The Heart Binds

It had been hours since the group consisting of a still bound Sister Nicci, Lord Rahl, Ashelyn, and the Mord'Sith had left the People's Palace with no sign of the creatures so far. For that Ashelyn was grateful. They rode on horseback and she had been made to ride with Rahl, her arms around his waist for balance.

She could feel the magical connection between them, still pulsing strongly like two threads of light, one a fiery red the other a softer green entwined around each other. She shifted her grip, absently, one of her hands slipping under his vest moving upwards until her hand was resting over his heart. She needed to feel it's steady beating just to know that this was still real and that she wasn't dreaming.

"Where are you taking me?", she asked hoarsely. "And why do you not just kill me and rid yourself of these horrible beasts? They're only here because of me."

"Do you value your own life so little?" he countered. "You should consider yourself lucky that I still have use of you, yet. If not for your demonstration earlier with dear Nicci, then we would not be having this conversation."

She was silent for a time pondering what he could want from her until the silence became too much. In fact, she had not heard a bird or insect for quite some time. She fearfully looked deep into the trees and saw what she feared; shadows moving all around them, cutting them off.

"Lord Rahl!" the first cry sounded as one of the Mord'Sith noticed what was happening as well.

A long, terrible, three-pointed spear flew from the forest and struck one of the horses in it's side, it's terrible squeal filling Ashelyn's ears before it fell pinning it's rider. Rahl kicked his horse so that they took off at a fast gallop, the trees streaking by.

She could hear the other riders keeping pace and so were the creatures. The clouds began to grow dark and boil as a great thunderhead formed overhead, seeming to move with them, the air smelling of sulfur. With a crack like lightening the air ahead of them split open revealing a shimmering window into another world. It crackled with black energy around the edges and seemed to have an unnatural undercurrent seeping from it that sucked leaves and bits of dirt into it.

It was the barren wasteland from her vision, the great castle visible in the distance where Eopheiles had been. "Double back!" Rahl commanded, pulling hard on the reins, slowing his mount to a stop.

Once they had turned Ashelyn could see that would be impossible: an impenetrable wall of the creatures had surrounded them in a semi-circle. To Ashelyn's horror they held all but one of the Mord'Sith in their claws, prepared to tear out their throats. Only the leader, Byanka remained along with Nicci who looked terrified.

"Give her to us and we will let them go," one of the creatures said.

"Can you kill them?" Rahl asked her in a low voice. The creature must have heard him because it said "Try anything foolish and this will happen to the rest." Ashelyn looked away just in time before the thing's terrible claws tore into the sister's throat but she still heard the young woman's brief cry cut off by a wet gurgle. Her body was carelessly tossed aside and not even the Breath of Life could hope to save her, now.

"Give us the bitch, NOW!"

Without warning Rahl wheeled around towards the rift despite how uneasy it made his horse, it obeyed him. For a moment Ashelyn thought that they were going to go through it but he pulled hard on the reins to the right of it and narrowly squeezed around, Byanka close behind.

Ashelyn turned to see what had became of the Mord'Sith but only saw the hordes of the damned crawling after them easily keeping pace. She felt anger at what they had done and that anger fueled the magic that poured out of her hands in a shockwave that swirled along the ground behind them driving the creatures back. With howls of rage they flew through the air back into the trees and out of sight.

It was only temporary but it sated her need of vengeance for all of the people who had died for her.

After nearly an hour more of riding the four of them reached a temple in ruin; overgrown with creeping vines that would be nearly invisible from the road if one did not know that it was there.

"My Lord, is it very wise to stop so soon? I thought that we were going to the Mord'Sith temple. It would be much safer there." Byanka said, sounding worried.

Rahl dismounted, taking Ashelyn's hand in his and helping her down "It no longer matters if we have the sorcerers to try and extract Nicci's han, Byanka. I've been given a gift from the Creator herself that ensures I will be even more powerful than before" he said.

Ashelyn's eyes widened when she realized that he meant _her. _He smiled.

"You can absorb a person's han without killing them and without their consent so it stands to reason that you could give that han to me once you have absorbed it into yourself."

She stood there letting it sink in. Byanka looked at her doubtfully and then back at Rahl "My Lord, forgive my doubts but that seems a little.. insane to rely on this _slave _to-"

"She is not just a slave." he snapped. "Take her inside."

Ashelyn reeled as he slid his arm around her shoulders to guide her and she went with him without resistance. Could she give this much power to someone like Darken Rahl? Did she have a choice?

Once they were inside and the horses hidden they stood in a large, circular room where the sun came in the open roof. "Let us begin before they find us," Rahl said, kneeling in front of Ashelyn. "Bring her."

Byanka brought Nicci over to kneel beside Rahl, giving her a tap of the agiel when she tried to resist making her scream in pain.

One looked at her with eager, greedy intent the other with loathing and fear. She tentatively wrapped her slender fingers around Rahl's throat and then Nicci's feeling that delicious _han _as Rahl had called it flowing bright as a star so close to being hers. She closed her eyes imagining it flowing through her instead of into herself becoming a conduit between the two people. As the first of Nicci's han began to siphon away and into Rahl he flinched away as if it had hurt him.

Light shone from his eyes as the massive amounts of energy transferred into his body while Nicci struggled weakly against her grasp. Nicci slapped her out of desperation tears running down her bruised face, trying to stop her. Byanka moved to strike the weakening sorceress with her agiel "Stop, there is no telling what that thing would do!" Ashelyn said, her voice strange and echoing.

Byanka seemed to shrink back from her gaze and her words. She drained the last vestiges of han until she could feel no more hiding anywhere within the former sorceress, feeling no pity for the woman as she slipped from her grasp to the floor. The glow was leaving Rahl but the unmistakable aura of power now hung around him. Ashelyn's hands dropped to her sides as she dropped to her knees, overwhelmed by the process. The world tilted and she collapsed onto her side, eyes rolling back into her head, the cold stone offering some relief to the fire that burned her veins.

Flashes of memories went through her mind as she lay unconscious, her body feeling as if she were on fire and burning from the inside out.

**Eopheiles' fury was insatiable as he stood listening to one of the creatures saying that the girl had escaped them again. He incinerated all of them and then destroyed a section of the castle, dust and stone raining down. He stood breathing hard looking out across the dead landscape, hands clasped behind his back. Suddenly he muttered a few words under his breath and another wraith appeared only this one was different. **

**It stood tall and proud, not stooped like the others, wearing a long, black cloak that touched the ground. It's face was covered by a white mask in the semblance of a man that had no eye holes so that it's entire body was concealed.**

**It bowed low "What is it that you require, my Lord?"**

**"The others are shockingly incompetent when it comes to the capture of a mere girl. I need you to go and retrieve her in their stead. I trust that you know not to follow in their footsteps."**

**The wraith looked at the ash that remained from the creatures "I will not fail in this you can trust, my Lord."**

A wet cloth was pressed against Ashelyn's forehead as she fluttered in and out of awareness. She lay in a simple bed with Rahl sitting beside her, caring for her. He dipped the cloth in a bowl by the bed and then dripped it onto her lips.

"Drink, Ashelyn."

**The dream changed. The woman holding young Ashelyn screamed seeing that their escape was to be thwarted by Eopheiles and dropped to the ground covering Ashelyn's body with hers in a last attempt that she could somehow be spared. The dark shadow swooped low, claws extended, when at the last moment another shadow landed over them interposing it's body between them and the sky.**

**It was another dragon, this one a brilliant red, it's wings extended out over them in a membranous tent. The woman pressed Ashelyn into the dragon's forefeet and it took her, cradling her body tenderly against it's armored chest. **

**Ashelyn's eyes were filling with tears in the dream as well as reality. The woman who had saved her could not come with them no matter how much Ashelyn wept and struggled in vain, reaching for her.**

**"I will see you again in another life, my heart. I will always be with you here" She touched her head "and here." she touched her chest. **

**"Take her before it is too late."**

**The dragon leapt for the sky not needing to be told twice. As Eopheiles tried tried to catch them, Ashelyn knew that the woman would pay dearly for what she had done. And she now knew that that woman was her mother.**

Ashelyn shot up in bed straight into Rahl's arms, stopping her from hurting herself. She only fought him for a moment before she gave into her grief and sobbed against his chest while he stroked her hair trying to calm her. She grieved for a mother that she had never known and would never know.

She did not know how long she slept after that but when she woke again the moon was high overhead. She could hear Byanka talking loudly somewhere outside and she did not sound happy. Ashelyn stood feeling her head spin threatening to make her fall but she fought her delirium and moved closer so that she could overhear what the agitated Mord'Sith was saying.

"Why are we still here and not returning to the People's Palace? She is fine to travel if that is your concern." (Byanka)

"She needs some time to rest as do I. Besides, the roads will not be safe tonight. I will be vulnerable for a time until my body can adjust. I would be too weak to fight if we were attacked. A single Mord'Sith is not enough to protect all of us"

"What is she, my Lord? I have never heard of a sorceress capable of what she can do."

"I'm not for certain. We shared a vision before the palace was attacked: I believe she is somehow descended from a lineage of dragons, a most intriguing possibility."

"Dragons? That's impossible!"

"While she was gripped by the fever dreams I saw in my mind a little of what she was seeing. I don't think that she came from any of the three territories, I don't believe that she is from this world at all."

Ashelyn's head whirled. She had already known that she was not from this world but hearing it said out loud somehow made it more real.

"Is she a threat?" Byanka sounded alarmed. "I don't know if I can repel her magic if she decides to-"

"Relax, Byanka. She is lost and uncertain of herself at the moment. She is hardly a threat to me or anyone else. When we return to the People's Palace at first light I will have her fitted with a Rada'Han and then she will remain with me until I decide how to deal with her."

"Is that wise? Those things on the road will know now where to look for should rid ourselves of her now."

"The thought had crossed my mind but she may yet prove useful to me. Imagine if I could capture Zeddicus and bring him before Ashelyn. She could take his powers rendering him no more than a harmless old man."

Ashelyn was panicking now. She needed to get out of here before they realized that she was awake but where could she go? She would would be caught by the demons and then.. she didn't know. Too many uncertainties for her to try and escape. At least not yet. If she stayed with Rahl she would live a little longer. Trying to go out on her own would be suicide.

A sharp pain drove through her back and she looked down incredulously at a blade sticking from between her breasts dripping with her blood.

"What..?"

She turned and saw Nicci, her eyes half-mad, standing behind her. Outside she heard Rahl gasp moments before Byanka ran in seeing what was wrong. She struck Nicci in the back of her head with her agiel knocking her out cold before coming to Ashelyn's aid.

Her vision was blurred as she looked at her dripping hands, her gaze wandering upwards seeing that Rahl was there now as well. He clutched at his chest in the same place as the sword protruded from hers, his shock evident.

"Take it out. Quickly!" he said, his voice ragged.

Byanka seemed equally perplexed while she did as he asked. Ashelyn winced as the cold steel slid from her chest to be quickly replaced by Rahl's hands on either side of her wound. He murmured under his breath stumbling over a few words, until after what seemed like an eternity the pain gradually receded until she felt none at all.

Then all she was aware of was his hands on her, somehow even more pleasurable than the taking of han. Before she could stop herself she took his hand in both of hers and pressed it against her breast so that he could feel her heartbeat in the same way that she had done with him on the road. The connection between them flared inside her mind and she knew that he could see it too.

Words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them, her voice breathy.

"It feels.. good to be this close to you, Lord Rahl. I don't know why but it just feels _right _for some reason and I know it shouldn't but I can't stop myself. I have seen into your soul as you have seen into mine and I know how terrible a man you are but.." she paused.

"I also know that you want to change that part of yourself. Your time in the underworld affected you more than you would have anyone know. You're afraid of change nearly as much as you fear the Keeper one day having your soul to torment again."

She looked into his eyes seeing that her words rang true even if their bond had not been enough to confirm it. He gently pulled away from her as the Mord'Sith watched them her face remaining carefully blank. He kissed her softly on the cheek, surprising her. "If Nicci tries anything like that again, kill her."

Again that night and for many more to come Ashelyn did not sleep.

They returned to the palace at first light after a visit from one of the D'Haran soldiers confirmed that it was safe to go back. "They all disappeared right after you left, my Lord. Went right through the floor."

Despite Byanka's attempts to talk to her Lord about what had happened he remained uncharacteristically silent. She had finally given up until they reached the palace and were safely inside. Then he had left with her, while the remaining Mord'Sith had came and taken Ashelyn and Nicci. Nicci was also silent and stared at Ashelyn with chilling hatred until she was dragged away out of sight.

"Where will they take her?" Ashelyn asked of no one in particular.

"The dungeons most likely. She's of no use no anyone, now." Ashelyn turned to see who had spoken but all she caught sight of was one of the servant girl's already leaving.

After a Rada'Han had been placed around her neck, Ashelyn sat alone in her chamber staring at the wall trying to calm her mind. It had strangely been left unguarded but she had learned since returning that Rahl had magically sealed the palace to prevent the creatures from entering or anyone from leaving. It was extreme to do such a thing but times were uncertain and the people were afraid.

She was not called on all day nor had she felt the desire to leave even long enough to eat. By the time the sun had began to set exhaustion overwhelmed her at last and she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

It could not have been more than a few hours until she awoke feeling intense pleasure in her lower stomach, causing her eyes to fly open. "_Oh.." _she moaned. She felt almost feverish again, unable to lie still. Another moan escaped her and she moved her thighs together feeling the pleasure reaching lower and more sensitive parts of her body.

An image of a woman sprang into her mind unbidden, straddling her waist, riding her. She may have been startled if her mind and body were not overcome with waves of pleasure and the need to be touched in just the right way. Her hands roamed her own body, her eyes closing in ecstasy, her mouth open slightly. Again, another image of the woman.

This time she was beneath Ashelyn, her hands braced against the headboard as she thrust her hips in a steady rhythm growing increasingly rougher, pleasuring herself and the woman. Ashelyn squeezed her breast, her back arching, lost entirely to the vision. The woman was a Mord'Sith, that much was clear by her long hair causing Ashelyn to realize what must be happening. She was seeing it from Rahl's point of view as he lay with one of the Mord'Sith.

The realization sent her over the edge with a cry at the same time as he only intensifying the experience for the two of them. After that her mind cleared so that she could no longer see what he was doing. She wondered if he had been aware that she was watching. Despite her uneasiness and guilt, a small smile played across her lips.

Her stomach gave a loud rumble disrupting her thought and she remembered that she had not eaten since they had returned from the temple. She was too livid to sleep now so she might as well get out of her chamber for a bit to clear her head.

With a sigh she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, beginning the long walk to the kitchens. Hopefully there would be some scraps left over from the meal that she could nibble on to ease her hunger.


	4. Regret

For some reason giving Darken Rahl so much power without hesitation did not make Ashelyn feel guilty that she may have just condemned many innocent lives to be forced to endure his tyranny, again. In her heart she knew that something terrible was coming and she wanted to make sure that he would be safe and able to protect himself.

The next day after returning a wizard arrived to examine the magic that bound Rahl to Ashelyn and see if there were any way to separate them since Rahl himself had examined the enchantment and could learn nothing. She could tell by Rahl's expression and the tone of his voice that he was not pleased with what the wizard had learned. She stealthily slipped closer to them so that she could hear what was being said, scratching at the Rada'Han absently. It itched something terrible and was nearly impossible to sleep in now that she wasn't ready to drop from exhaustion.

"My Lord, apologies, I have never seen magic like this before. It is a complex and powerful enchantment that is ancient and unknown to me. Even one with power like yours could not hope to break it."

"Truly." Rahl snapped. "Do you know of anyone who would know so that you may be of _some _use before I have you taken to a dungeon and left to rot? It's a wonder why I keep you alive at all."

He was very angry but Ashelyn could sense what he really felt and he was afraid. "Maybe a wizard of the First Order?" The wizard was also afraid that Rahl may do worse than just have him locked away and it didn't take a telepathic link to see it.

"Get him out of my sight."

The man was led away and Rahl called out to her: "You can stop pretending to polish that vase. I'd say that's the cleanest it's been in several years." She stopped, looking up at him sheepishly before ducking her head in obedience. He was trying not to smile but she felt his amusement in her mind like a showering of red sparks.

"Something funny?"

She didn't realize that she had been smirking until he said something. "It's just.. I could sense that you were amused just now, my Lord." She decided that honesty was the best way to go since he could probably also tell if she were lying.

"I wonder what else you can sense from me." he said thoughtfully.

She flushed thinking of the night before and tried to cover it by going to snatch the broom from the near-by servant girl who glared at her for taking it without asking. "Just now, you're embarrassed about something.."

She prayed that he couldn't glean just _why _she felt that way by concentrating on sweeping as hard as she could so that some bristles flew out from the abuse. He moved closer and her heart sped up as it always did when he was near since the link between them had been made.

"Such an unattractive ornament on such a beautiful neck." he said, trailing his finger over the Rada'Han. She started in surprise feeling a small charge of magic pass through it. It somehow felt lighter and less uncomfortable than before.

"My Lord?" she said in wonder. She explored it curiously with her fingers, feeling many new ridges and bumps that were not there.

"Now it suits you, lovely Ashelyn."

He left her after that to finish her work even though she desperately wanted to return to her chamber to see the Rada'Han with the small mirror that she kept there. After what seemed like an age she finally finished with all of her tasks and dashed away to her chamber.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw what he had done: it now appeared as a dragon biting it's own tail, it's eyes made of emeralds. Every scale was so intricately engraved, every detail so thorough, it looked as if the beast were ready to leap from her neck and fly away. Even though she hated having to wear the Rada'Han she had to admit that it looked beautiful.

She trailed her finger along the wings, admiringly, catching sight of her face in the mirror. She was paler than usual and dark circles had formed under her eyes from sleepless nights past, the kohl lining her eyes only making her look even more ethereal. For a moment she thought she saw her pupils ripple and change becoming slitted but it may have only been a trick of the light.

When Darken Rahl announced that he would be going away for a few days Ashelyn was surprised.

They had only just settled back down after the attack by the shadow creatures, the continuous feeling of unease that everyone still felt like an itch just out of reach. She didn't like the idea of him leaving and putting his life at risk as long as the two of them were still enchanted. She didn't know for certain that she could feel if he were attacked (as he had with her) or worse yet; killed.

All of the signs said yes since the night that she had seen Rahl with the Mord'Sith as though she were actually there it stood to reason that she could feel his pain as well as his pleasure.

Rahl approached Ashelyn before leaving, saying nothing he pressed his lips to hers in a brief kiss that left her somewhat disappointed it hadn't lasted longer. She wondered if he were trying to seduce her or drive her mad by the little things that he sometimes did.

"I've informed the Mord'Sith that you may use the pool whenever you wish while I'm gone," he said, not stopping. "You deserve to be rewarded for what you have given me."

And then he was gone, his robes sweeping elegantly behind him.

She didn't want to go at first for fear of being seen but her body still ached from being feverish and the cold baths that she normally took in her chamber didn't help her pain the way that the warm water of the pool would. When she finally decided to go it wasn't until the second night of his absence deciding that she didn't want to let his offer go to waste.

She timidly stood by the side of the pool testing the water with her toe wearing only a loose wool robe. It was deliciously warm and she was shivering in anticipation for it's comfort but she still erred on the side of caution. She quickly looked around making sure that there were no guards or Mord'Sith around before she let the robe fall to the floor, slipping into the water.

She sighed and leaned back against the edge almost immediately feeling herself getting drowsy from how good it felt.

**Eopheiles sat on his throne, the piles of bodies now having been removed. The flies still remained knowing that soon they would have fresh corpses to feast on and lay their eggs. The Lord seemed not to notice or care of the pestilence that surrounded him.**

**What appeared to be a pile of rags began to twitch and move restlessly until it rolled over revealing itself to be a woman. She wore a mask on the upper part of her face with dried blood running from under the mask where the eyeholes should be but like the creature in her previous vision it bore none. **

**She blindly crawled forward grabbing a dead crow from the ground nearby and setting it to her mouth drinking from it's tattered body momentarily before allowing to fall from her hands.**

**Her mouth had a smear of crimson across it making her appear even more grotesque as she began to speak rapidly in a strange language that sounded like a thousand whispers. **

**"What do you see?" Eopheiles had taken notice of her behavior.**

**Strangely, her fingers seemed to have a fourth joint as she waved them dreamily in the air as if she were trying to catch bits of dust from the air. "She is watching." she whispered, going horribly still.**

**"The girl? From where, crone? Speak!"**

**She shifted around and pointed directly at Ashelyn's vantage point, cocking her head quizzically to the side as a hound would. **

**"She is strong, this one. Not many can See as clearly as she can and without any of the necessary sacrifices. If I were you, my Lord then I would fear this one." The crone laughed nastily and it sounded more like a cough. He snarled furiously and backhanded the woman so that her mask tore away from her face making her scream long and loudly. **

**It was then made clear what those sacrifices were as the inside of the mask revealed itself to be lined with spikes two longer, jagged spikes had been inserted into the woman's eyes, blinding her. She sat tearing at the empty holes where her eyes had once been, still screaming, blood pouring down her face. **

**"I FEAR NOTHING, YOU CUNT! I **_**WILL **_**FIND YOU!"**

The oath was so loud and frightened Ashelyn so badly that it was enough to jolt her awake just as a shadow fell over her. She shrieked and swam away from the edge as fast as she could fearing the worst. It was not nearly as bad as what she was expecting but it was close enough.

"Lord Rahl!" she sputtered.

A dry smile crossed his features for a fleeting moment. "I could sense your distress and half-expected that someone or something was trying to murder you. I see that it is to the contrary.."

Wait.. did he return early just because he was worried about her?

"I wouldn't want to die suddenly because you fell and hit your head being careless."

Oh. She'd forgotten for a fraction of a second why he would have a reason to worry about what happened to her.

"I am pleased to see that you are alright." he said as an afterthought. That didn't change the fact that she still felt a little foolish. She went to grab her robe but Rahl had casually walked alongside her and put his foot on the corner stopping her from taking it.

"I'm weary from travel and a quest that has proven less than fruitful. I think that I'll join you."

He began to undress mesmerizingly slowly taking off his robes, dropping them on the floor beside hers. She had seen him nude before and it had (eventually) no longer bothered her. Much. But now that the link between them had been made she could feel her face getting hot much the same as it had the first time she had seen him.

Only now it wasn't from embarrassment that the water suddenly seemed too hot, fear was no longer the reason why her heart sped up as he slid into the water close to her. She should be thinking of a reason to get out of there but all reason had left her. He tipped his head back under the water rinsing the grime from the road away and she couldn't stop staring as he ran his fingers through his hair slicking it back.

"Turn around." he said.

She uncertainly did as he asked, feeling the water ripple around her as he moved closer. He gently swept the loose tresses of her hair over her shoulder and began to wash her back. She knew what he was seeing; the strange twin scars that ran along each of her shoulder blades. Each were sickle-shaped, the points aimed outwards in opposite directions like two crescent moons.

At least that was what her mother had said they looked like. Ashelyn had never looked for herself as she had never given it much thought.

"Does this please you?" he said softly near her ear. He started to massage her neck and shoulders and she closed her eyes in enjoyment relaxing into his touch.

"Yes," she breathed.

He slid closer still and she felt his hardness against her lower back making his arousal obvious if she weren't already aware of it in her mind intertwined with her own. She slowly turned to face him feeling a moment of doubt stopping her from doing anything more.

It seemed as if time had frozen around them as he caressed the side of her face with his fingertips tucking a curl behind her ear making her shiver. He once more pressed his lips to hers but this time the kiss was neither quick nor abrupt as it had been before he had left. It's passionate intensity sizzled through her veins as her lips parted with a sigh feeling any doubt she may have had slipping away to be replaced with wild, primal desire.

She bit his lower lip sucking on it as she pushed him back against the edge of the pool feeling the ache in her loins taking control of her actions. She had only ever had one lover that her mother and father, well who she had thought were her mother and father, hadn't known about.

His name was Gregor and she would meet him in secret at the stables on the edge of her village. Neither of them had really known what they were doing; she had never been properly satisfied and he had came quickly every time. She hadn't much cared to be honest: her fear of getting caught by her father had spoiled the experience.

Her father..

She realized with dawning horror that she hadn't thought of him or her mother one time for nearly a week. What would they think of how she was acting? They had openly talked of their hatred of Darken Rahl and so had most of the other villagers. She backed away from Rahl, horrified of what she had been about to do so willingly and without thinking.

"I can't do this." she whispered.

"Ashelyn.."

"No!"

She had to escape from this place. She grabbed her robe putting it on as she ran feeling tears burning her eyes until she reached her chamber and the only temporary solitude that it offered.

**A/N: I'm happy that you guys are enjoying the story and are sticking with it. Reviews are very much appreciated and I hope it doesn't get boring for you. **

**Hint: in the next chapter the man in the mask makes an appearance and Darken Rahl unexpectedly grants Ashelyn a visit to her village to see her parents.**


End file.
